When Darkness Falls
by Kwirk
Summary: What happens when all you had is gone? And those who loved you no longer listen?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the superstars that appear in this fan fiction and I don't particularly want to own all of them so that's ok with me!  
  
Author's Notes: Aww my favorite part..well I guess it is.maybe.possibly..who knows? Okay this is where I shout-out and say random things like "Where's the peanut butter?" So uh yeah, shout out to my best friend Sarah and my other best friend Jessi. Uhm to my favoritist cousin and my ultimate best friend Becky you rule gal fo' sure. . And anyone that reads my stories! Go you! Yeah that's it. And to mah partner is crime when it comes to things online hey whoa that rhymed, anyway that'd be Emmasj who can rock your world with her writing. That's all folks it's time to get on with the show!  
  
Jeff! Muse: *whispers* She's got a bad cold flu thing and is on medication. She should be okay I think..  
  
Darnit! He always does that! Oh yeah and this ~~~~ Is a flashback just so y'all know. And this ***** is the regular stuff...  
  
Also, tiny warning. It's a little dark and graphic; I've been reading a lot of Stephen King lately.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was all gone now.his life..his love..how could he live without it? He had worked so hard. He'd fought so long and for what. A fucking pat on the back and a small little sentence on a website. Wa-fuckin-hoo!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vince McMahon sighed rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry Jeff. But this is just the way things have to be for now.you may have a future in this business, maybe even in this company but now is not that time." He explained. "You've been slipping for months now, you obviously have some issues that need to be straightened out so do that, better yourself."  
  
Staring wide-eyed at his boss Jeff shook his head violently. "No no, you can't do this to me Vince! Please just give me another chance at it. Please just one more chance. Did Matt say something to you? Did Scott? I swear I can work on it! I won't do it anymore!" He pleaded with the older man.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff we just can't afford it right now," Vince watched with sad eyes as Jeff got up and stormed out of his office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ****************  
  
(Jeff's P.O.V)  
  
Is this what's its like when you lose something you love more than anything else in the world? Is this what its like to have your heart torn out of your chest? Will everyone remember me? Will I just be one more forgotten thing? How could they all do this to me?  
  
I remember now..no one believed me..  
  
******************* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking down at my arm pulling the string from my "beloved" Hardyz pendant tighter around it I brought the blade down furiously smiling grimly in satisfaction at the blood that rose up and spilled out across the surface. So smooth.  
  
"Jeff man, I need to talk to you about something...What the fuck are you doing?" A startled voice asked.  
  
I gasped and looked up. Absolutely beautiful. More beautiful than anything else in the world. My babe, my Scott, my Raven bird. His curly hair falling down around his shoulders, framing his face just right. That was the way I would always remember him. "I'm trying to die what does it look like I'm doing." I responded in a cold tone.  
  
Scott's face softened. "Oh Jeff don't be silly like that." Then he did what he always did, stopped the flow of the blood, bandaged me up and sent me on my merry way. Yeah that's me Jeff Hardy attention getter, that's all I hurt myself for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***********************  
  
He hurt me more than I could ever hurt myself in the end. Didn't stand up for me at all when Vince fired my ass. No because Vince was the man, and you don't go against the man of course. Not even my own brother can save me now. I tie the thick cord around my arm watching the veins bulge out in my wrist. The blade goes down and down again. I watch the blood flow out and smirk arrogantly as the blood drips down my arm onto the spinning pendent. It's a beautiful day out. All dark and stormy. Oh what a day to die. The darkness engulfs me. And then the rest is silence. Until they find the body..  
  
************************ (Matt's P.O.V)  
  
I jog to the door of Jeff's house and knock. "Jeff, c'mon man let me in it's fucking pouring out here!" I scream through the window. No answer, figures. I turn spotting the open door of the studio and run over.  
  
Stepping inside the door I groan at the rank smell. "Jesus Christ Jeff did you take a shit in here or something?" I stop dead. Oh dead. That's a nice word.  
  
I stumble backwards slipping in the blood and landing with a thud on the floor. I turn meeting my little brother's dead eyes and let out an unearthly scream. I manage to get up and run out of the studio just in time to retch violently into the bushes. Wiping my mouth I realize there's a note stuck to my hand, I pull it off slowly and look at the blood covered paper.  
  
"To whom it may concern, The strings pulled tight, around my arm, feeling the blade come down. Do you believe me now? Do you feel my pain? Do you see my blood? Love always,  
Jeff Hardy P.S "Ask for me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave man."-Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet"  
  
I pull out my cell phone and dial 911. "Hello. Uh operator. He's dead, it's my fault. Why won't he wake up?" I hear a high pitched screechy voice ask before realizing that it is my own. I am succumbed by darkness as those dead green eyes flash in my mind again and again.  
  
The End 


End file.
